Mi corazón encantado
by Ale Sahra
Summary: Naruto siempre supo que el amor es un hermoso dolor. Sakura lo lleva guardado en su corazón. NaruSaku. Post-final. Post-the last. ¿También quieres saber que pasa con esos sentimientos? Entra y lee.


**¡Buenas a todos! Les traigo un nuevo fic NaruSaku.**

 **Esta inspirado por la canción (opening de DBGT) que lleva el mismo nombre, sin embargo no se el rumbo que tomará esta historia. Quiero dejar en claro nuevamente que desconozco los eventos y situaciones que siguen en del final de Naruto, ni siquiera the last, solo me entero de algunas cosas y también me baso en ellas, espero no salirme mucho de personajes.**

 **Las primeras dos partes son para ambientarnos un poco en la vida que llevan en este fic nuestros protagonistas. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (y de quien los maneja ahora cof cof) solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

Naruto se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno en la comodidad del balcón de su habitación. No tenía mucho tiempo desde que había llegado del trabajo, su familia se encontraba abajo haciendo un tumulto que no era del todo inusual en su ambiente, sin embargo él no quería ser parte de eso, aun no. Cerro la ventana que los separaba de ellos y se asomo a contemplar la luna y las estrellas, parecería un poco extraño que este ninja apreciara de alguna manera un evento tan hermoso y natural para otros, siendo totalmente ajeno para él durante la mayor parte de su vida.

¿Qué buscaba Naruto en el cielo? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero se había convertido en un hábito desde hace un tiempo. Le gustaba sentir el viento fresco en la cara, la brisa de la noche le hacía sentirse mucho mejor después de un cansado día de trabajo. Vaya, nunca creería estar valorando estas cosas, pero se ponía de mal humor si la lluvia le impedía ver los astros de la noche.

Escucho entonces en la ventana un pequeño golpe que lo despertó de sus pensamientos, él volteo y se encontró con su esposa sonriéndole. Abrió la ventana y la contemplo a la luz de la luna. Era una mujer hermosa, ya no la Hinata que había conocido en su juventud pero demostraba otro tipo de atractivo, uno que solo los años le podían haber concedido. La luz de la luna sentaba muy bien en ella, acentuando sus bellas facciones que lo habían enamorado hace ya algún tiempo.

\- Cariño, ¿Otra vez contemplando el cielo?-. Le preguntó Hinata.

El solo pudo hacer una sonrisa y poner una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Ya me imaginaba-. Su esposa le devolvió la sonrisa. –En todo caso, la cena esta lista, tenemos que hablar con Boruto-. Le informo mientras daba la vuelta para volver abajo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró. Soltó un suspiro. Si, esa no era la Hinata que conoció hace muchos años, la vida le había dado un moldeo diferente, pero su esencia seguía ahí. La mirada del ninja volteo una última vez al cielo. ¿Cómo es que habían terminado juntos? Hasta donde él recordaba su amor siempre le perteneció a… No, sería mejor no pensar en eso.

Desde hace mucho tiempo Naruto había decidido deshacerse de recuerdos dolorosos que pudieran impedirle avanzar hacia adelante. Inclusive en contra de sus propios deseos evitaba a toda costa regresar en el tiempo, despertar sentimientos que enterró en su juventud, porque era lo mejor para no quedarse estancado en un círculo vicioso. Ella no debía volver a entrar en su vida de esa manera, se habían tomado las decisiones que se debían tomar, era así como todo tenía que acabar.

-¿No es así Mamá, papá, ero-senin?-.

El séptimo hokage no tardo en reunirse con su familia en el comedor de la casa. Himawari, la pequeña jugaba con una consola de videojuegos que según Naruto le pertenecía a su hijo, lo que lo dejo confundido frente a tal situación.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! Mira, ¡le he ganado a Boruto en su puntaje máximo!-. Le gritó emocionada la pequeña mientras le enseñaba la pantalla desde un lado de la mesa.

Hinata se encargaba de servir los manjares que tendrían como alimentos esa noche, ella siempre había sido buena en los deberes del hogar y hacia mucho más fácil la vida para Naruto. Sin embargo un integrante de su familia faltaba.

-¿Dónde está Boruto?-. Pregunto el padre de familia.

-En su habitación-. Respondió su esposa.

-Se encerró ahí después de que mamá le castigara quitándole su consola-.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a hablar con él, los esperaremos aquí-. Sugirió Hinata.

Con un suspiro de pesadez Naruto se levanto dirigiéndose a la alcoba de su hijo sin mucho ánimo de repetir la misma escena de la semana pasada donde fue expulsado de la misma antes de poder hablar con el joven chico. Nadie nunca le dijo que ser padre sería tan difícil, y no tener imágenes paternas que lo orientaran se hacía aun más complicado ¿o era solo que su hijo era un malcriado? Ambas teorías le causaban pesadez, pero no disminuyo sus pasos hacia su destino.

Tocó la puerta con decisión y espero la respuesta, pero no la hubo.

-Boruto, soy yo, déjame pasar, tenemos que hablar-.

-¡Fuera de aquí viejo! ¡No actúes como si realmente te importara!-. Fue la contestación que le dio el niño.

Naruto trato de contener su enojo y tocó nuevamente.

-Boruto, debemos hablar quieras o no-.

-¡Que te largues si no quieres que me vaya yo!-. Gritó el niño desde el otro lado.

Ya esta, Naruto no se jodía todo el día en el trabajo para este trato.

-¡Bien! ¡Quédate encerrado! ¡Pero no tendrás cena hoy!-.

Naruto regresó a donde se encontraban las dos mujeres de su familia esperándolo, inevitablemente escucharon la pequeña conversación que tuvieron él y su hijo. La cara que mostraba su pequeña, la cual había dejado de jugar, disipo un poco de su enojo, ninguna merecía que él desquitara su enfado en ellas. Sin embargo, era de no creerse pero su apetito había desaparecido.

-Cariño, no creo que esa fuera la forma…-. Intentó decir Hinata.

-Lo siento, me he quedado sin hambre, subiré a dormir primero-. Se disculpo Naruto sin querer escuchar a su esposa una vez más en como tendría que actuar con su hijo, cuando era evidente que ella no lo hacía mejor.

Las dos féminas se observaron cuando Naruto salió del comedor.

-Mamá…-. Quiso empezar la niña.

-Está bien corazón, mañana se arreglará-. La consolaba su madre.

Naruto subió a su habitación, tomo una ducha rápida y se apresuro en irse a la cama antes de que su esposa llegara a querer hablar de la situación familiar que tanto le abrumaba. ¿Desde cuándo le había empezado a parecer fastidiosa? No lo sabía ni le importaba en ese momento, solo quería empezar un nuevo día y salir de ahí.

Los sueños del rubio por lo general no le avocaban ningún recuerdo, pero en la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar pensar en cuan hermoso se veía el árbol de sakura que se asomaba por la ventana, había soñado con que hoy florecerían. Volvió la mirada hacia el calendario y entonces lo vio:

3 de abril.

* * *

 **Jojojo, bueno esta es la primera parte mostrándonos un Naruto confundido en su vida y ahogado por su familia. Espero sus opiniones para mejorar siempre.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
